cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Mish II
Category:Individuals Emperor Mish II of "now obsolete" Mishtopia Mish Von Maaris was born in 1951 at the age of 13, he was sent to "The Beacon", the most expensive school in Maaris and where all the nobility sent their children. Here he flourished, he excelled at academic subjects and music, but unfortunately lacked athletic skill. He was shy around strangers, but this changed as he grew older. He gained a scholarship to the University of Maäße studying Government, Politics and Economics graduating in 1973. The next years of his lfe he spent as an ambassador to various allied countries, it was during this he picked up his ability to stay calm until the very last resort had passed by, at which point he is able to be completely ruthless and order the slaughter of thousands. In 1991, Mish was elected to the first of his 6 terms of office. From 1991 - 2006 Mishtopia was a relatively unkown country keeping quiet on international affairs. However, in February of 2006, Emperor Mish II co-founded the ODN. This was the start of a prolific, yet short, career in public life. After the end of the citrus war Mish left the ODN in order to co-found GCUN, a short lived alliance of which Mishtopia was the 6th member. After a dispute over governmental positions, Mish seceded from GCUN, joining the NAAC. The Emperor helped to revitalise the NAAC which had been flagging since the end of the First Polar War, and after co-writing the NAAC's new constitution, became Minister for Foreign Affairs for the Alliance. In this position, Mish wrote and negotiated Mutual Defense Agreements with The Legion and GATO, and a Non-Agression pact with the NPO, along with many other minor treaties. Throughout his public career, Mish had been a vocal advocate of strong ties to the NPO (being the original mastermind behind the Entente Cordiale)as well as becoming good friends with many high-profile NPO members. Therefore, he was dissappointed when extremists within the NAAC voted down the NPO Non-Agression Pact, thus, in effect destroying themselves. The discovery of Arctic's spy in the NPO, and commencement of the 2nd Polar War was a boon to Mish. Long dissapointed by the foolhardiness of NAAC members, he quickly left the alliance to help found the NpO, leaving that soon after to become a member of the NPO. Unfortuantely, at the opening hours of the war, Mish made his worst ever diplomatic descision, calling on GATO for aid against the NPO, having not been fully briefed on the idiocy of his own alliance. This cost his nation 2 nuclear weapons worth of infrastructure and hastened his departure from the NAAC. Mishtopia enjoyed a quiet period of history from then until July, rebuilding itself after the war, and constructing a nuclear arsenal. Therefore, when war came with LUE in July, Mishtopia was ready and quickly engaged 3 NPO enemies, including Prodigal_Chieftain, a lifelong nemesis. The war went well for Mishtopia, but upon the entance of the Legion into the war, the country was quickly decimated, along with most of the NPO. The shame of this defeat - suffered at the hands of LUEsers and traitors - was too great for the Emperor too bear and he took his own life, causing his nation to fall into obsolescence and never be heard of again. Throughout his international career, Emperor Mish II, negotiated over 20 treaties, co-founded and wrote constitutions for 3 alliances, and reformed the constitution of another. Hs preferred, and most profitable alliance, however, was the NPO,he held no position of power and he died in complete loyalty to it. Hail Emperor Moldavi! Fact File Age:57 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Height: 6"2 Remarks: Has a goatee. Is left handed and walks with a cane.